


Intrepid Love

by Regis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-07
Updated: 2008-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Они жили долго и счастливо, а может быть и нет.





	Intrepid Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intrepid Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/363795) by Artemis. 



> Для тех, кто помнит про USS Интрепид. :P

\- Ну, как? – Стонн принял эффектную позу, демонстрируя свою новую униформу.

\- Красный очень идет тебе. – Т’Принг поднялась с кушетки и протянула ему руку. Он накрыл два ее пальца своими.

\- А ты отлично смотришься в синем. – Декольте ее форменного платья притягивало взор. Они обнялись.

Она нежно поцеловала его в губы.  
– Т’хи’ла, прошел целый год с тех пор как мы покинули Вулкан. Я рада, что в итоге мы так замечательно устроились на борту “Интрепид”.

**Author's Note:**

> Он в инженерном отделе, она – в научном.


End file.
